Deception: 4 NY and Earthrealm
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: A Def Jam: FFNY and MK:D crossover. What happened if it was Shujinko as the person in Def Jam? Takes place after FFNY and during Deception. Shunjinko returns to Earth to seek help and clues to kombat Onaga.


Return to NYC

_**A Def-Jam: Fight 4 NY and Mortal Kombat: Deception crossover...**_

_What if..._

_Shujinko was the person who freed D-Mob at the beginning of Def Jam: Fight 4 NY. That he spent several weeks in NYC during his quest for the 6 Kamidogus. He learned extra fighting skills for the people of the Def Jam fighting circuit. The ability granted by Damashi enabled Shujinko to easily and quickly learn and assimilate the skills and styles of other fighters. _

_Now, Shujinko returns to NYC... _

_To gather help from old friends to face the threat of Onaga, the Dragon King by his Deception._

_Cast-_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Shujinko, Onaga, Raiden, Kenshi, Bo' Rai Cho, NIghtwolf, Sub-Zero, Sindel, Jade, Ermac, Ashrah, Liu Kang, Darrius, Dairou, Hotaru, Scorpion, Havik, Noob-Saibot, Smoke, Baraka, Mileena, Kabal, Kobra, Kira, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kung Lao, Jax, Kitana, Kai, Cyrax_

_Def Jam: FFNY_

_D-Mob, Method Man as Blaze, Redman as Doc, DMX, Keith Murray, GFK, NORE, Ludacris, Freeway, Scarface, Flava Flav, WC, Capone, Meph Bleek, Comp, Joe Budden, Erick Sermon, Ice-T, Omar Epps as O.E., Fat Joe as Crack, Busta Rhymes as Magic, Xzibit, Sean Paul, Bless, Crazy Legs, Prodigy, Banner, Bonecrusher, Warren G, Fam-Lay, Havoc, Lil' Flip, Mac-10, Elephant Man, Slick Rick, Henry Rollins _

_Baxter, Bo, Chiang, Cruz, Dan G, House, Snowman, Pockets, Manny, Masa, Meca, Nyne, Rome, Santos, Skull, Solo, Stingray, Teck, Trick, Pee Wee, Drake, Steel, Ruffneck, Sketch, Razor, Zaheer, Moses, Headache, Chukklez, Iceberg, Arii_

**D-Mob's Hideout**

**11:15 PM**

It was a year since D-Mob and his lawyer had everything smoothed out. Manny decided not to press any charges. As of right now, D-Mob would be serving a year's probation. For now, he couldn't get involved with any illegal underground fighting. However, he had Blaze to do things for him. D-Mob would stay around to supervise Blaze.

D-Mob wished Shujinko would've stayed on. However, Shujinko told him that he had more pressing matters to do. However, Shujinko had grown old. The time in Seido was far different than in Earthrealm. While one year has passed on Earth, several had passed in Seido. Shujinko was now old. He was in his 60s. Blaze was playing videogames while Doc was napping on the couch.

Crack was eating a pizza. After turning on Crow, Crack went to work for D-Mob. Magic had remained to be seen.

The mercenary known as Magic thought this whole business with Crow was fucked up. He went ahead and left the scene. Hasn't been heard back from awhile. But Crow was dead. Dead at Shujinko's hands.

The door to the hideout slowly opened. Crack and D-Mob slowly turned to see the door. Soon, Blaze's eyes followed. They didn't know who could be here at this moment. D-Mob didn't call for any meetings.

"I didn't call any meetings," D-Mob said.

"I got ya covered, D," said Crack, who got to his feet. Blaze put the game on pause and rose up from the sofa. The 3 men kept their eyes on the opening door. As the door completely opened, a elderly man stepped through.

He looked at the 3 men. They didn't know who he was. But, looking at their eyes, they thought of him as an intruder. Blaze and Crack got into positions ready to kick the elderly man out.

"Is this how you treat an old friend?" asked the old man.

"Friend?" asked Crack, scratching his head.

"The fuck are you talking about? We ain't your friends," Blaze said ready to escort the man out from the apartment. However, he sensed that the 2 of them had met before.

"Who are you...?" D-Mob asked.

"You do not recognize me," the man said taking a step closer.

"Don't be trying any shit. I don't care how old you are," Blaze said.

"Don't worry, Blaze..." answered the man.

Blaze started to blink repeatedly. How did he know his name, Blaze thought to himself. But it didn't matter. "H-how did you know my name?"

"It's been awhile, Blaze...", he said and then turned to Crack, "and you too, Crack..." That got Crack's attention.

"What the fuck?" Crack asked.

"Enough games," D-Mob demanded slamming his fist on the table. He then approached the old man and grabbed him by the shirt. "Better be straight with us or it's game over..." he growled. That seemed to get the man's attention.

Silently, the old man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendent. It was a silver circular pendent with the "V" in the middle. He waved it in front of all 3 men. Seconds later, they were wide-eyed. They looked at each other, then the pendent, and then the man.

"Nah-nah... I ain't hearing this..." Blaze said shaking his head.

"S-shujinko?" Crack asked.

"Is that really you?" D-Mob asked.

"Yes...it is I, Shujinko. I have returned..." said the man revealing himself to be Shujinko, the man who thought was the chosen champion of the fabled Elder Gods. He turned to his left to see Doc sleeping on the couch. "Doc is sleeping again?"

"It can't be..." D-Mob said. Last that he saw, Shujinko didn't look a day over 24. Now, Shujinko looked over 60 years of age.

"It's been a very long time, Blaze..." Shujinko said signalling for the handshake he does with Blaze.

"Fuck, it is you..." Blaze said. He was trying to grasp that Shujinko was now an old man. It was something that he couldn't believe with his own eyes. Blaze rubbed his eyes again and took another good look at Shujinko.

"Damn, what happened to you?" asked Crack.

"I'll tell you all about it. It will take some time..." Shujinko said as he took a seat at the table.

"I think we got some time to spare. Better have a convincing explanation on why you aged so quickly," D-Mob said, taking his seat. The 4 of them took a seat around the table.

**7 Hours Later**

7 hours had passed as Shujinko explained the whole story about his quest for the Kamidogus. 7 hours about explaining inter-realm travel through portals. 7 hours of many fights and battles he went through. And 7 hours of how he was deceived.

Crack, Blaze, and D-Mob sat there in awe. They had stoned expressions on their faces. It was something they couldn't fathom. It was like getting hit by a ton of bricks.

"I don't know what you been smoking; but, you better hook a brotha' up," said Blaze.

"I don't know whether to kick your ass or have you committed," D-Mob added.

"It's the truth..." Shujinko said. Neither Blaze nor D-Mob believed Shujinko. Crack had to quickly intervene, though, he wasn't that much convinced either.

"It sounds fake. But then again, who the fuck can make that shit up?" Crack asked. Blaze and D-Mob got to the thinking.

"Damn...Crack's got a point there, boss," Blaze said.

"I'm still confused...Onaga?"

"Kami-what?"

"Realms?"

"Thunder God?"

"Yes, all will be answered in due time," Shujinko answered to both Blaze and Crack. The 3 of them were still having a hard time comprehending the journey that Shujinko had gone through. This was something completely new to them. They were still getting over seeing Shujinko as an old man. He was older than all 3 of them.

"I'm still trying to get over how old you've become," said D-Mob, taking a good look at Shujinko's complexion.

"You're blabbin' about how you put the universe in danger," Blaze said.

"Yes..." Shujinko said with a tone of sadness in his voice. He placed his head down on the table. "I've been a fool all this time..."

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"Onaga, the Dragon King had all 6 Kamidogus... He posed as Damashi, his astral form... I unwittingly gave them to him," Shujinko said. He shook his head some.

"Onaga, is he worse than Crow?" Blaze asked.

"Far worse... Crow is nothing compared to the might of Onaga," Shujinko replied as he lifted his head up some. It would be difficult for his friends in NYC to understand the imminent danger he put everybody in.

"What's so special about these Kamidogu?" D-Mob asked. He was taking serious interest. Shujinko sounded very sad and concerned.

"Each realm has a Kamidogu... Each realm is binded to one. Fate of a realm lies on one... Now Onaga has all 6; he plans to merge them into one," Shujinko explained. It would take awhile for the 3 of them to comprehend all this information, let alone trying to digest it.

"So?" Crack asked.

"It means the end of all existence..." Shujinko said.

"You mean..." Blaze went.

"Yes...we all cease to exist," Shujinko said.

Blaze let out a whistle. "Damn... Now that shit is deep..." He got up from his seat and took a good stretch. It was already dawn. "Coming to think about it, one of the names if familiar," he added.

"Oh?" asked Shujinko.

"Yeah... That Kobra guy..." Blaze said with a tone of voice that sounded that he didn't like the guy at all. "That guy is fucked up. A thrill killer..."

"Kobra..." D-Mob said. "He fought... But I banned his punk ass. He tried to kill his opponent. Last I heard, he was supposed to get hauled off to the slammer. But 2 people freed him. No witnesses, they were all killed. The cops were killed as well," he explained.

"Doesn't surprise me," Blaze said. He looked out the window, "that shit is just Kobra's cup of tea..."

Doc started to yawn as he slowly opened his eyes. He then sat up and looked around. There was Blaze, Crack, D-Mob, and a very aged Shujinko. Doc didn't recognized Shujinko at all. Quickly, Doc got up to his feet.

"Who's this?" Doc asked.

Blaze took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to answer. "Y-you wouldn't believe this; but, this is Shujinko..." Doc took a good look at Shujinko, who nodded his chin at him. He then blinked a bit.

"Damn...!!! What the hell happened?!" Doc asked. This was something new. He woke up from sleep to see an aged Shujinko just sitting there at the table. Impulsively, Doc rubbed his eyes and took another look. "I wanna hear this..."

"Here we go again," Crack said.

"I'm getting some breakfast at McDonald's..." Blaze said as he immediately left the main room of the apartment.

"I'll come with you," Crack said quickly following after. The 2 of them quickly left as Shujinko explained the story to Doc, with assistance from D-Mob. After hearing it a second time, D-Mob could understand more.

**2 Hours Later**

With the help of D-Mob, the story got sped up much faster. Doc was in awe. It was something he couldn't believe. Like the others, Doc was trying to fathom everything that Shujinko had explained to him.

"Kano got his ass killed?" D-Mob asked.

"Yes, from what I've heard..." Shujinko answered.

"Bitch deserved it. Him and his Black Dragons came here trying to take our turf... But we showed his ass," Doc replied with a smile. Seemed that they had bad blood with the Black Dragon Syndicate over the past years. Still, Doc was trying to get over seeing Shujinko so old.

"Seems so," Shujinko said.

"I'm not gonna bother asking about why you so old..." Doc added.

"I think that's for the best," D-Mob cut in.

At that moment, the door burst open. Two bald-headed mutant warriors came barging in. They had evil looking eyes and razor sharp teeth that was similar to that of a shark. Their teeth were so metallic.

"What in the..." D-Mob said as he got up from his seat. He took a good look at the 2 mutant warriors.

"Onaga has found me..." Shujinko said.

"We've finally found you, Shujinko... Onaga will be pleased..." said one of the mutants.

Doc rubbed his eyes and took a good look at the mutants. They looked very convincing. "Yo, where'd you get these costumes from?" Doc asked. One of the mutants shot blades out from the skin of his wrists. "Dayam..."

"Doc, they're not human..."

"That's for sho'..." Doc said taking a stance next to Shujinko.

"They're not from this world," Shujinko said taking a stance.

"Who or what the fuck are they?" D-Mob asked cracking his knuckles.

"They are Tarkata... The most brutal and savage warriors of Outworld... Backbone of Onaga's army," Shujinko explained. He kept his stance.

"Ha...nowhere to run or hide, Shujinko," said the first Tarkata.

"We'll take the heads of you and your new found allies back to Onaga," added the second Tarkata.

"I think not..." Shujinko replied.

"I don't care who or what you are... You don't know who you bitches are messing with," D-Mob said with such anger and coldness in his voice. The first Tarkata took a good look at D-Mob and gave out an evil grin.

"Die..." said the first Tarkata as he charged at D-Mob.

"You first!" D-Mob exclaimed as he stepped back to avoid the blade swipe to the chest. He grabbed the Tarkata by the arm and threw him into the table as it shattered into two. The tall and muscular D-Mob stood there dusting his hands off.

"Quick, you must kill him!" shouted Shujinko as he started kombat with the second Tarkata. Quickly, D-Mob stomped on the face of the downed Tarkarta. Soon enough, its neck was snapped.

Shujinko drew his Dan-Tien Dao sword and deflected the Tarkata's blade attacks. Doc just stood there in awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Immediately, D-Mob smacked Doc upside the head.

"Huh?!" Doc went. He turned to see D-Mob with his arms crossed.

"Don't just stand there, help Shujinko out..." D-Mob demanded.

"Oh, right!" Doc said.

With a hard back thrust kick, the Tarkatan warrior knocked Shujinko to the floor. Shujinko tried to recover but had the warrior's foot on his chest. And then both blades aimed at the neck area.

"Heheheheheheheh... Is that the best you could do?" the Tarkatan asked with a loud laugh. "Doesn't matter... Your head belongs to-" he said before being cut off. A wooden chair flew and got him from behind. The chair shattered and the Tarkatan recovered from the cheap shot. "Who dares..."

The vile Tarkartan rubbed the back of his head and turned behind to see Doc standing there. Doc was in his fighting stance ready to get in on. "You forgot about me," Doc said ready to take on this creature from Outworld.

"Foolish mortal... You wish to engage in kombat?" he asked Doc.

"Yeah... I don't care who, what, or where the fuck you came from..." Doc said motioning for the Tarkartan to bring to fight to him.

"I shall enjoy feeding on your flesh," the Tarkatan replied.

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna rip your tongue and lick my ass with it," Doc replied taunting the Tarkatan. "Damn, you an ugly bitch..."

"You'll pay for that remark," added the Tarkatan. The creature charged at Doc swiping his blades left and right. Without any effort, Doc jumped back to avoid getting slashed. With another swipe, the Tarkatan was left open.

Doc took his opportunity and threw a jump back kick sending the Tarkatan out the door and into the hallway. The Tarkartan recovered and retracted the blades back into his arms. Both men stood in the hallway ready to continue the fight. Doc was just enjoying this. He had on his blue tank-top that said "Brick City" on the front.

Doc stepped forward and threw several side kicks to the chest area. But the Tarkatan warrior blocked all the hits. Doc then threw several hard punches that the vile warrior blocked; but, followed up with a grab.

"Gotcha!" Doc exclaimed as threw a spinning crescent kick followed by spinning footsweep to the Tarkatan warrior. The vile warrior was floored as Doc followed up with a painful knee drop to the face.

"Ugggghhhh..." groaned the Tarkatan.

Doc grabbed the warrior by the shirt and threw him against the wall. He grabbed the warrior by the face and slammed the head into the wall repeatedly. The Tarkatan warrior got to his feet slightly dazed. Doc took the opportunity to nail the chest area with several hard side kicks and a reverse jump spin kick.

The warrior stumbled back and threw a back thrust kick at Doc, hitting him in the chest. Doc stumbled back as the warrior grabbed him. Quickly, Doc broke the hold and threw several hard punches to the face and followed up with a back-flip kick.

Doc kept the momentum going as he grabbed the Tarkatan and tossed him on the other side. He followed up with several spinning elbow drops to the chest of the vile warrior. The underground fighter kicked the body once more.

"Guhhhh..." grunted the Tarkatan warrior. "No more games..." he said taking out the wrist blades.

"Oh, damn..." Doc said to himself.

The warrior charged at Doc swing the blades left and right making incisions on the walls and doors of the hallway. Doc ducked left, right, over, under, and above to keep from getting sliced into pieces. He was backing Doc against the wall. Doc noticed a staircase going down and a window that lead to an alley.

"_Just got to lead this sucka over," Doc thought to himself._

Doc kept backing away as he got close enough to the stairs. The Tarkatan swing one blade to the right and the other to the left leaving himself wide open. It was the chance to strike. Doc fell backwards with his legs up. Using his feet, he lifted the Tarkatan off the ground and into the air. Using his strength, Doc threw the Tarkatan down the staircase.

At that moment, Crack and Blaze were coming up the stairs with breakfast. They saw the Tarkata falling down the steps and hitting the hard wall. Face slammed against the window as well. The 2 of them just stood there.

"What the hell?"

"Let's just go upstairs..." Crack said.

The Tarkatan got to his feet and shook it off. He slowly headed towards the steps to continue his match with Doc. However, Doc had something up his sleeve. Doc ran to the wall and jumped at it. He rebounded off the wall and nailed the Tarkatan with a flying side kick that sent him out the window and into the large back alley way.

Blaze and Crack quickly shielded themselves from the shards of broken glass. Doc jumped out the window in pursuit of the Tarkatan warrior. Quickly, Shujinko and D-Mob came running down the steps. The 4 of them looked at each other and then at the window.

"One of your friends?" Blaze asked.

Shujinko remained silently as he executed Raiden's Torpedo Dive out the window and into the alley. The 3 of them stood there in shock. Quickly, D-Mob came running down the steps. Blaze and Crack quickly followed their boss down the steps.

**Back Alley**

The Tarkatan warrior crashed into several trashcans and was covered in trash. Doc stood there as he kneeled down and picked up a small steel bar that laid there on the ground. He was getting ready for more fighting with this brutal warrior.

"I'm gonna have some fish and chips, with some Tarkata sauce," joked Doc.

The Tarkatan warrior sat up and shook off the trash that was on him. He was starting to get very pissed off at Doc. "Pathetic mortal...you shall suffer a slow and painful death..." he said getting to his feet. D-Mob, Blaze, and Crack quickly made it down to the alley to witness the rest of the fight between Doc and the Tarkatan warrior. Doc was just enjoying this. Shujinko stood there to watch the match as well.

"Your friends will die with you, Shujinko," spat the warrior.

"Damn...you need a breath mint..." Doc said waving his hand up and down.

"Enough talk!" the warrior yelled charging at Doc.

Doc kept stepping back as the Tarkatan drew his blades out once again. The warrior came at Doc with full force swiping the blades left, right, up, and down. He then followed up with a spinning backswipe that Doc bent backwards to avoid.

"Damn! I thought you were playin' the whole time!"

Doc stood back up again and threw a jump back kick to the face of the Tarkatan warrior. He followed up with several hard palm strikes to the chest and a spinning back fist to the face. The Brick City fighter came at the warrior nailing the chest area with several fast and hard roundhouse kicks. He then finished it off with a back flip kick.

Shujinko was surprised that a person like Doc managed to easily take down a Tarkatan warrior. He could very well indeed use help from a person such as Doc. However, he was very reluctant to request their help. To them, it was just a person wearing a disgusting Halloween mask. But, that wasn't the case.

With the steel bar in hand, Doc used it to smack the Tarkatan warrior across the face repeatedly. The bar made clanging sounds as it connected with the side of the Tarkatan warrior's skull. Getting hit really disoriented him to a point of dizziness.

"Uggggghhhhhhhhh..." groaned the warrior.

"Time to end this shit," Doc said as he grabbed the warrior by the throat and lifted him up. Blaze and Crack shook their heads knowing fully well what would happen next. Shujinko too, knew what was coming to this Tarkatan warrior.

"After feeling this, he will wish that he was dead," Shujinko said to himself.

Doc followed up as he used his free hand to punch the Tarkatan warrior in the nuts with several hard punches. The Tarkatan warrior was crying in pain. This was completely new to him. Doc followed up by tossing the Tarkatan to the other side of the alley.

"Ugggghhh...you bastard..." groaned the Tarkatan.

The Tarkatan was on the ground holding his groin in pain. Doc ran forward and gave the groin area a very hard soccer ball kick. The force of the kick sent the Tarkatan flying into the hard wall.

"Shujinko...y-you'll pay for this..." the Tarkatan spat as he tried to crawl away.

"Not so fast," Shujinko said. He ran at the Tarkatan and threw several hard kicks. The vile warrior stood there in pain and in shambles. Shujinko stood there with 2 blades and swung them around. The warrior seemed to be intact until Shujinko gave a hard kick to the chest area.

"Fuck!"

"Oh damn..."

"Holy shit..."

The 4 of them witnessed Shujinko executing his fatality on the Tarkatan warrior. Blaze then approached Shujinko from the side.

"D-damn... You killed him..." Blaze said with such shock on his face. However, Shujinko remained calm.

"I had to. This warrior would've went back to Outworld and told his leader about my whereabouts... More would've come to kill me and the 4 of you, too..." Shujinko explained for justifying his kill.

"Me? I got nothing to do with this shit," Blaze said.

"It wouldn't matter to these Tarkatan warriors," Shujinko said.

**47 Minutes Later**

The 5 of them got rid of all evidence of Shujinko and D-Mob killing both Tarkatan warriors. All 5 of them stood in a circle to figure out what would happen next.

"What's next?" Doc asked.

"We must prepare for Mortal Kombat..." Shujinko answered.

"How much help you need?" Blaze asked.

"As much as I can get," Shujinko answered.

"Okay, I say we round up all our soldiers and hit the streets... Maybe we can find clues about all this Onaga shit," Blaze said.

"We must find out what happened to Kobra..." D-Mob said.

"Yes. Only Earthrealm link is Kobra. If we find out his whereabouts, we can find more clues... We must train hard and gather a force to travel to Outworld. There, we will fight against Onaga and his minions..." Shujinko said.

"Minions?"

"Yes... Onaga's...uh...crew..." Shujinko answered.

The 5 of them walked off into the busy streets of NYC. It would take time and money to gather clues on what to do next.


End file.
